Jack's Time in Davy Jones' Locker
by SmallerThan
Summary: How did Jack spend his time before his crew came to rescue him? did he realize that he had gone mad? read to find out, you know you want to!


This is my story. Hope you like it! =p

* * *

Jack's Time in Davy Jones' Locker

Everything was darkness. Jack lay on the ground waiting for something to happen, anything. Where was he? Perhaps he had gotten too drunk again and fallen in another barrel like last time. Gibbs would wake him up any minute now, although last time it had taken him hours to find him, and even more to get Jack back to the ship. That would explain the lack of breeze where he lay, but why was there no noise? Had he gone deaf? He tried to remember what he had done the night before...no, not the night, the day. It all hit Jack suddenly, Elizabeth, the handcuffs...the kraken. He sat up quickly and looked around. So he had finally died, no, worse than died, he was in Davy Jones' locker.  
'_Well, great_' thought Jack '_what have we to learn now? Oh, of course, never trust woman'_. He got up and took a look around. Well, at least he was in a familiar place. He was aboard the _Black Pearl_ He had seen the damage done to the _Black Pearl_, a damage that would have left any ship in splinters, yet here she stood, tall and proud and with only the usual scratches that the crew had already made. Why, he could just sail away and leave Davy Jones' Locker with her! Except, he realized, that he was in the middle of a dessert that seemed to have no ending.  
With no one around Jack figured that it wouldn't hurt to think out loud for a while.  
"Come on now, it can't be this bad. Sure, you have no crew, no wind, no map, you're stuck in the middle of a dessert, and it's hot enough to boil rum in its bottle but it's really not that bad." He looks into the mirror in his ship. "Well, look at the bright side Jack, you might be dead, but you're still a lady-killer" As vain as Jack was the thought still didn't cheer him up that much.  
"Nothing left to do but to get her sailing" He told himself. He climbed up the mast and searched for something of interest, anything, but there was nothing but the endless sea of sand. Frustrated, he climbed down and sat on the ground. The heat was much more than he'd ever had to endure and he could feel his head swimming. Or was it really his head? Was he even there at all? And where was here?  
"Well, you always knew that you'd end up here didn't you? So what are you complaining about?" Jack sat up. Her hadn't said that had he? He turned and saw himself leaning against the mast.  
"Who are you?" he asked himself.  
"Aren't you able to recognize me lad?" Jack answered. "Well, come on! We're like cousins me and you. Being in the locker not a very pleasant experience eh? Well, don't worry, I'm taking the day off especially for you and now that we have the rest of eternity we can one great big party! So how about it mate?" He smiled and motioned for Jack to follow him. Confused, the real Jack followed him.  
"You see mate, Davy Jones never lets a soul go, and you Jack he has been seeking for quite a while. Jones doesn't like to be made a fool of. Now to pay you have to stay here. Forever." He beckoned around him." all of you." And aboard the ship Jack saw by far the strangest sights he had ever seen. Jack saw himself, and him, and Jack aboard the ship. He was everywhere, tending the sails, turning the wheel, cleaning the skiff. So many of him.  
'_Well'_ thought the real Jack_ at least now I have a crew_ He instantly leaped away from the Jack next to him, kicked a bucket that Jack was using to haul water in and stepped up on it.  
"Listen up crew...or rather me's" that would be confusing." We need to get out of this godforsaken place and we need to do it now! I'm captain of this ship so I want no questioning of my authority, sabby?"  
"Aye, aye, sir!" said the Jack's as one except for the one that was busy chewing on his boot.  
Well what are you standing around for you incompetent fools!" Bellowed Jack." Raise the sails! You, take a lookout position! I want her ready to sail by the end of this day!" All the Jacks ran to follow his orders. In their rush to complete the job some of them fell on each other. Jack watched them scrutinizing their progress. Would they make it? The sun was high overhead, its rays burning his skin. If he could just reach the horizon, find out what was there. Not that that was possible without water. Perhaps he could make all the other Jacks push the ship there…  
"Captain, what direction shall we take?" Jack looked at Jack; this one was shirtless and had tattoos covering his arms, not exactly to the real Jack's liking. Jack took out his compass, the needle spun wildly. 'Why that's more than maddeningly unhelpful' thought Jack.  
"Captain?" repeated shirtless Jack.  
"Wherever the wind blows!" said Jack annoyed.  
"But sir," said Jack shrinking back from the look Jack gave him "there's no wind."  
"Than stand there until you feel a breeze!" snapped Jack. Shirtless Jack resumed position with his finger out in the air waiting for some wind. As far as Jack saw this situation was hopeless. Maybe some rum would cheer him up. He took a swing of his rum bottle waiting for the sweet nectar, but instead he gagged on the dry sand that went down his throat.  
"Well that was refreshing," said Jack out loud. Perhaps some food… didn't he have a peanut in his pocket before he died? He searched excitedly. Yes! There it was, half a peanut ready to eat. He drew it slowly closer to his mouth, for all he knew this could be the last bit of food he ever ate. He was about to bite into it when Jack came running hauling some water and bumped hard onto him. The peanut slipped from Jack's hand. Jack made a wild grab for it but the peanut fell in the crack between the floorboards. Jack sat staring at the spot where the peanut had disappeared, his left eye twitching. He turned slowly to face the water-hoarding Jack.  
"Mr. Sparrow, do you realize what you have just done?" he said in a low voice. Fake Jack stood frozen. "My deepest apologies captain," he said quickly "I assure you it was all an-" He didn't finish. Jack had run him through with his sword. Jack wiped his sword of his blood. Nothing left to do now but to search for his peanut. If it took him all eternity he would find it.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, and if i need to inmprove on anything here. yes, this is real old, but still, please review!


End file.
